


Papa, Don't Preach

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Eggpreg, Het, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, egglaying, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy tells his father about something that happened while the Dark Lord was holding him hostage to ensure the loyalty of Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa, Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the chorus of a certain Madonna song entered my head and inspired _this_ monster!

## Papa, Don't Preach.

Licking his lips nervously, fifteen-year-old Draco Malfoy stood in his father's study. The radio was playing quietly, and the blond Slytherin almost smiled wryly at the irony of the lyrics that an unknown female artist was singing.

"Papa, don't preach  
I'm in trouble deep  
Papa, don't preach  
I been losin' sleep  
But I made up my mind  
I'm keepin' my baby  
Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby"

"So, what is it, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked, wondering if the cat had got his son's tongue.

Draco licked his lips again, then said, "Father, do you remember how you gave me to the Dark Lord to do as he wished with as proof of your loyalty to him?"

Malfoy Senior did indeed recall this, as well as the fact that his son had been gone for several weeks, only returning after Voldemort's death at the end of his own wand. Thus he nodded, and Draco continued.

"Well, while I was at the Riddle House, the Dark Lord often spent a lot of time with his familiar, Nagini."

"He seemed to spend every waking hour with her. Why not tell me something new?" snapped Lucius, and Draco swallowed.

"I'm trying to. He didn't just spend every waking hour with Nagini, he also spent his nights with her. Anyway, the Dark Lord had cast a translation spell so that I would also understand her despite my lack of Parseltongue, and one night two weeks ago, she came to me, saying that she was heavy with her master's eggs, and she wanted a safe place for them just in case anything happened to her. Nagini must have had some magic of her own, because she bit me, and instead of dying, I was only paralysed. After that, she managed to somehow crawl all the way inside me and get very deep, then when she came out again, she was a lot slimmer than she had been when she first spoke to me. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm now carrying the interspecies offspring of the Dark Lord and his familiar."

"I suppose you came to me for help because you want to get rid of these eggs?"

"No, Father. I came to you to ask if I can keep them and whatever hatches out of them. I admit that my initial plan was to smash them as they came back out of me, but I've been carrying them for so long now that it feels like they're my own children." Draco swallowed again. This was the moment he had been working towards.

Lucius was quiet for many moments, then he said, "Since it was my fault that you are in this position, Draco, then you may keep your young. However, they will need to be glamoured once they are hatched and for the rest of their lives so no one ever suspects what they are and they may one day go to school like human children."

Draco smiled as he thanked his father and left the room, wondering how Hogwarts would cope with thirty-seven half-human common tiger snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> 'Papa Don't Preach'; Copyright © 1985 Brian Elliot and Madonna. All rights reserved.


End file.
